Gold Digger Love
by LeyaBabe
Summary: Sakura's little brother Touya is in need of a surgery as soon as possible or he may die, but the problem is money. You see Sakura works at an advertising agency and her salary can only cover for their food, transportation, medicine and therapy. How far is
1. A Walk at the Hospital Garden

Title: Gold Digger Love

Summary: Sakura's little brother Touya is in need of a surgery as soon as possible or he may die, but the problem is money. You see Sakura works at an advertising agency and her salary can only cover for their food, transportation, medicine and therapy. How far is she willing to do for her brother?

Characters:

> Sakura Kinimoto 25 yrs old Advertising Design Manager at Clow Reed's Ad
> 
> Touya Kinimoto 15 yrs old younger brother of Sakura
> 
> Tomoyo Hiragizawa 27 yrs old Vice President of Clow Reed's Ad and best friend of Sakura
> 
> Eriol Hiragizawa 29 yrs old President of Clow Reed's Ad, Tomoyo's husband and also a friend of Sakura
> 
> Syaoran Li 29 yrs old multi-millionaire of the Li-clan, owner of the Li Empire
> 
> Yelan Li 48 yrs old mother of Syaoran Li
> 
> Yukito Tsukishiro 32 yrs old Doctor

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Declaimer: I do not own the character's from Card Captor Sakura. This is my first CCS. This is an AU/OCC fanfic so please don't flame me. There be also a twist in couple paring in the beginning but that's only in the beginning. The setting is present time and since I'm using the original CCS characters and their names are Japanese its only appropriate that the location of the story is in Japan. Kept in mind that I don't know Japanese language and cities so just bear with me. Also if my story circumstances similar to another fic I assure you that is pure coincidence and I didn't copy it, as far as I remember I haven't read a story similar to mine, this is my owned original story that suddenly pop-up in my mind. And also, I'm not that good in grammar and English so please just bear with me. Thank You.

Remainder: Letters in _Italic_ or ' ' character's thought

Regular Letters in " " character's talking

.

.

.

**Gold Digger Love**

'_Oh God, why my brother, he doesn't have to suffer like this_' a woman with honey light brown hair with emerald eyes thought fighting back tears to drop. She's walking at the hospital's garden solemnly thinking of the event that's happened to her family life this past 6 years.

_Their father died when she's 19 years old leaving full custody of her 9 years old brother. Their mother already passes away when her younger brother is 5 years old. There father leave a sufficient amount of money for there education so the only problem would be food and clothing. Shelter is not a problem because they own there house along with their father's car. _

_While attending college she work part-time as a waitress in a local diner for weekdays and on weekends she tutored and the pay covered for their food and other expenses. _

_Because of this she's been admired both student and professor for her dedication and responsibility. Studying and working at the same time is real hard so she became a rule model to her follow student and to top of it all she has a good head on top of her shoulder. She finish college top of her batch. _

_Touya, Sakura's younger brother is attending school and also an honor student. And as for Sakura, after graduating she was hired along with her friends at an advertising agency owned by her friend parents. She starts as a clerk and makes her way up and became manager of the design department. The Kinimoto siblings have been doing great until…_

_After a long day of work, Sakura went straight home refusing her friends/co-workers offer to go clubbing. As she parked the car she has a bad feeling because the house light is out and the door is wide open. She ran to the front door and opens the lights, what greeted her make her cry, for her brother is lying on the floor still in his school uniform and his face is so pale and blood flowing out of his nose._

_2 hours pass and her brother is still in the emergency room. She keeps pacing back and fort waiting for a nurse or doctor to came out and inform her of Touya's condition. _

_"Ms. Kinimoto, I'm Dr. Yukito Tsukishiro"_

_"Yes, what happen to my brother? Is he alright? Please tell me his alright" a crying Sakura greeted the doctor_

_"Don't weary your brother is stable now"_

_"Thank God his …"_

_"However … I have something to tell you about your brother's health condition"_

_"What wrong with him?"_

_"Touya and I have been acquaintance for about a year now. His my patient. He came to me complaining about daily headaches and nose bleeding occasionally. I ran a few tests and it turns out he has leukemia but at that time it can still be treated with continues medication. I ask is he has any relative that can accompany him on his checkups but he refuses to let the news out off my office saying that it's his right. We became friend and he got to open up to me. He told me that he only has a big sister and both of your parents pass away. He doesn't want to be a burden so he kept it a secret. He works at a local gift shop in town after school and uses the money along with his allowance for medicine and medical fees." The doctor explains to Sakura who's speechless and crying. With the sudden information given, her vision starter to blur which the doctor notice and help her to sit down._

_"Your brother will is brought to a room shortly. Ask the information for details. I recommend Touya to stay here for a few weeks for more diagnose." The doctor told Sakura after being sited. He tries to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder as she continues to cry._

_"Why didn't I notice it before? I'm his sister I should've notice something. Why? Why? Why? I'm not a good sister to him; I'm supposed to take care of him. I'm no good… no good of a sister… I'm useless" she said putting a hand over his chest looking at the doctor._

_Sakura cannot believe the doctor's word. His brother look healthy and always been happy. There's no trace of illness in his face whenever they talk. He looks the same every day. Why haven't she notice any thing? Why?_

_"Touya loves you that's why he kept it a secret. He's a strong boy. He wants to stay strong for you. Now its time for you to be strong for him. He needs you now to pass through this. Help him, help him every step. Help him to get well for that what he needed now. He needs you. He needs your support and most especially he needs your LOVE"_

_Sakura continues to cry. The doctor held her for a few minutes for comfort then left for another patient. She stays there to calm her self before she sees her brother. She has to be brave in front of her brother. She doesn't want to breakdown in front of him because right now, her brother needed her more than anything._

That was 2 years ago where Touya's diagnose of leukemia at the age of 13. Ever since then, his been in-out-in-out of the hospital. He needed a bone marrow transplant within this year or he'll die the doctor inform her earlier. She'll be the donor so that's out of the problem, the big problem is MONEY. Who on earth doesn't have a problem with money.

Big amount of money is needed for the operation to take place. Their once owned house is replaced by a small apartment in a not so good place in the city. She has sold it along with the family car in able to pay the medical fees. Her salary can't cover Touya's medicine anymore.

"I need money fast. I'll do anything to save my brother. If I have to sell myself or marriage a man for money I do it in a blink of an eye" she said almost a whisper as she continues to walk around the hospital garden not paying attention to her surrounding.

She didn't notice a man was walking straight at her that result of bumping to each other. Sakura close her eyes waiting for the cold cement connect with her body. Registering that there's an arm wrapped around her waist braking her fall she open her eyes slowly and saw light brown eyes staring back at her.

.

.

.

.

.

Tell me what you think. Please Review My Fic


	2. Helping a Patient

Declaimer: I do not own the character's from Card Captor Sakura. This is my first CCS. This is an AU/OCC fanfic so please don't flame me. There be also a twist in couple paring in the beginning but that's only in the beginning. The setting is present time and since I'm using the original CCS characters and their names are Japanese its only appropriate that the location of the story is in Japan. Kept in mind that I don't know Japanese language and cities so just bear with me. Also if my story circumstances similar to another fic I assure you that is pure coincidence and I didn't copy it, as far as I remember I haven't read a story similar to mine, this is my owned original story that suddenly pop-up in my mind. And also, I'm not that good in grammar and English so please just bear with me. Thank You.

Remainder: Letters in or _Italic_ ' ' character's thought

Regular Letters in " " character's talking

.

.

.

**Gold Digger Love**

"Damn him" a man with medium dark brown hair and light brown eyes curse. He went to the hospital earlier to meet Dr. Yukito Tsukishiro, a long distance relative, to talk about a patient needed to undergo a bone marrow transplant.

_"Syaoran it's good to see you again. I'm glad you came as soon as I called and please take a sit." Dr. Tsukishiro standing behind his desk to greet his guest and offer the sit in front of the desk. _

_"Yeah! Yeah! Cut the greetings. What the hell do you want from me that is so damn important that can't be exchange over the phone." he reply taking the couch instead; left foot over right on top of the coffee table; arms cross in front of his chest; looking straight at the doctor's glass covered eyes._

_"Still the same hot headed and always straight to business." the doctor said shaking his head._

_"Whatever, I have business meeting to attend so make this quick."_

_"OK, I need your help. It's about a patient of mine who's in need of a surgery."_

_"Is my donation to this hospital is not enough? ... Don't worry I'll add another million." stranding and make his way to the door, but before he can turn the knob the doctor speak._

_"I want you to personally handle the patients before and after the surgery, financially and emotionally"_

_Syaoran turn around to face the doctor giving a cold stare. He slowly walk back and stand a foot in front of the doctor._

_"What gave you the right to order me around? and why do the hell would I baby sit this patient of yours? … If he needs an operation, you do it, why do it concern or got to do with me anyway?" _

_"He needed Bone Marrow Transplant" with this Syaoran froze. Hearing the operation process bring painful memories._

_"You very well know the difficulty of this operation Syaoran. The surgery will take place abroad and is need of big amount of money"_

_"Yes I know, but why … why you came to me" voice dropping indicating the sadness he felt at that moment._

_"The boy has 100_٪_ guarantee recovery after the surgery and I think that it's time for you to move on … what I'm trying to say is pass is pass so forget about …"_

_"Shut up … you fucking shut up. Don't bring her to this matter." he yells cutting the doctor._

_"Sorry … this boy only has a sister and if he doesn't undergo a transplant within this year he will die"_

_"Oh now I get it, you have a thing for his sister so you're doing all of this trouble to impress her. Why don't you support the operation so in the end his sister will be your whore?" angry face replace by a smirk._

_"Don't talk about Sakura that way" Dr. Tsukishiro reply in an angry voice. _

_"So her name is Sakura. Pretty name I hope she's also pretty"_

_"Stop it … the kid health is more important than my love life. I already help them the best as I can. I know a doctor in Hong Kong that can perform the transplant. You owned a property in there so after the surgery the boy and his sister can stay there because traveling after surgery if bad for the boy so your duty will be the financer and guardian… Just give it a thought Syaoran, here's the file, review it but don't take long because time is running out every day."_

And with that, Syaoran walkout of the hospital envelop in hand. He was walking at the hospital garden to his car which is parked at the other side of the garden. While walking, he saw a woman deep in her thoughts. Still staring, he lost control of his own body and walk straight at the woman and bump to her. Seeing that the woman is falling he quickly reach and wrap his arms around her waist. The woman who shut her eyes close slowly opens to reveal emerald eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank You for all the Readers and Reviewer

Tell me what you think. Please Review My Fic


	3. GOD Sent Angel or Not?

Declaimer: I do not own the character's from Card Captor Sakura. This is my first CCS. This is an AU/OCC fanfic so please don't flame me. There be also a twist in couple paring in the beginning but that's only in the beginning. The setting is present time and since I'm using the original CCS characters and their names are Japanese its only appropriate that the location of the story is in Japan. Kept in mind that I don't know Japanese language and cities so just bear with me. Also if my story circumstances similar to another fic I assure you that is pure coincidence and I didn't copy it, as far as I remember I haven't read a story similar to mine, this is my owned original story that suddenly pop-up in my mind. And also, I'm not that good in grammar and English so please just bear with me. Thank You.

Remainder: Letters in or _Italic_ ' ' character's thought

Regular Letters in " " character's talking

.

.

.

**Gold Digger Love**

"Miss are you alright?" the man with light brown eyes was the first one to snap out of their graze.

"Ha! … oh yes I'm alright, thank you for breaking my fall." Sakura reply also snapping out of their graze after hearing the deep voice of the man.

"It nothing, it all my fault anyway I'm not looking at where I'm going so … Sorry." '_Yay right, I bump you purposely._' Syaoran thought after saying sorry. The truth is he doesn't have control of his body earlier. Just staring at her make him light headed and his feet change it path and walk straight at her.

"Don't apologize; I'm the one … who's not paying attention … to where I'm going so … I'm really really … sorry to bump into you." Sakura said pausing her words from time to time noticing their body closeness.

Still holding her in his arms. One behind her upper back, the other around her waist. His a complete stranger to her but she felt very comfortable being in his arms and it brought her a tingling sensation allover her body.

"Looks like where both shape-out there. No harm done." Syaoran offered a very sexy smile meant to make any woman to jelly.

And true to make its purpose, his smile make Sakura's legs jelly when he help her to standup. She started to fall again but with his fast reflex he avoid it and held her again in his arms.

"Oh miss are you really alright? Its like I bump into you harder than I thought we better sit down at one of the benches over there." Syaoran started to walk to the nearest bench with Sakura in his right side. His left hand place in her waist and his right hand on her shoulder to support her while walking. His very concerns to Sakura's condition thinking that he really bump into her harder.

He help her sit down and sit his self next to her and enjoy the peaceful afternoon silently.

Both stare at the playground a few feet way in front of them. Syaoran study the woman from the corner of his eyes. From the distance, the first thing he notices is her perfect womanly curves and her shoulder length honey light brown hair. When he bump into her, he never ever saw beautiful enchanted emerald eyes in his life. From the very start their eyes meet he knows that he has to have her by any means. His being possessive to a woman he only meet. But he'll be dammed if he let this one pass. '_It well be easy to have this woman to my bed and if she's hard to get well then my wallet have to speak to her._'

From her sit, she also studied the man next to her from the corner of her eyes. When they bump in to each other she instantly knows that it's a man. She felt hard muscles that held her and the very masculine scent he has. The first thing she saw in this man is the very intense light brown eyes that are staring at her. At first, she thought that it's a stare from a predator to its prey and it brought a shiver down her spine. The second thing she saw his smile. His smile held a hidden meaning behind it. It like a smile that he knows every secret you hide and it also like the naughtiest smile she ever saw and that make her legs jelly because naught smile means naught thoughts. '_I'll have to be careful around this man, his obviously a playboy. I have no time hanging around playboys. I should be thinking of ways to have fast money. Selling my self to a higher price couldn't cover half the price of the operation so I have to marry a rich man so that he can pay the operation and afterward bill. Touya will need financial support while healing after the operation. So … marriage is the only choice I have._'

"You Ok now." the man next to her said breaking her thought.

"Just got a little dizzy back there but I'm ok now. Thank you mister … ?"

"Syaoran, Syaoran Li, and you are …?" giving her the same smile earlier. '_Oh my … his a Li and not just any Li but Syaoran Li the multi-millionaire Syaoran Li that's why he looks familiar. His always on new and ads._' Sakura thought.

"Sa… Sakura, … Sakura Kinimoto." she reply bringing her right hand for a hand shake but instead he twist it and place a kiss on the back of her hand while his eyes are on her eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Sakura Kinimoto." lowering his voice to sound sexy. '_Gotcha_, n_ow that she knows that I'm a Li she can't refuse me judging by her reaction._'

"Yay … same here." she's trying to hide her shock and nervousness. '_What will I do? His rich, his a good candidate for a husband and his obviously flirting with me_.'

"So … what are you doing in the hospital earlier if it's alright for me to ask you?" Syaoran ask getting closer to her.

"No it ok, just visiting a patient." she reply keeping her cool.

"Someone special" '_Hope it's not a lover._'

"Yes … very … very special"

"Oh, hope he/she get well soon." with the way she reply he can tell that it's someone really close to her heart, maybe a relative but who knows. Thinking that it's her lover makes his blood boil with anger and jealousy.

"Thank you for your concern, how about you visited any patient at all?"

"No, just talk about business with someone."

"Oh"

"Ah … where are you heading now? Any plans at all for the night?" '_Have to make my move now._'

"My plan for the night would be staying home and pet my cat." '_Is he going to ask me for a date_?'

"Sound like a boring night to me. Is it ok to invite you to have dinner with me at my place?" when you look at him in the outside you can see a calm man asking a woman for a date but in the inside his very nervous thinking that she'll refuse his offer. His acting like a schoolboy asking a girl for the very first time. '_Oh my god his asking me out. This is my chance. Maybe his God sent to help me with my problem_'

"Ok dinner sound good" '_But how will I tell him about my problem? Would I just throw my self at him in exchange for money? Well he ever helps me at all?_'

"Thank you for accepting my offer. It will be dark soon so we better get going" he standup in front of her and bring a hand to help her up.

Sakura accept the hand and they walk to the parking lot without breaking their hand contact. While walking Sakura thought that this man would be the one to help her. His God sent angel to her or is he not.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank You for all the Readers. I LOVE YOU ALL.

Thank You for all the Reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL.

Tell me what you think. Please Review My Fic


	4. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

Sorry to disappoint you all but this is not an update. I'm sick (influenza) for about a week now and my doctor said to rest for about 2 weeks or more.

I'll try to finish both my story (Love Revenge, and Gold Digger Love) as soon as possible. Gold Digger Love chapter 4 if currently half done.

Also, If any of you would like or know someone to Beta Read my story first before I update it in Here's the catch, every time I finish a chapter, I'll mail it but I'm not be able to pay you in money but I'll mention you in every chapter I post and most especially, a sincere gratitude from me. So if there's a Beta Reader out there whose interested give me an e-mail in yahoo under the name of guzleya (or see my e-mail address link on my author's profile).

Thank You and Sorry

LeyaBabe


End file.
